The Inner Self
by Inu Inari Kitsune
Summary: Rated R for child abuse, language, and... other stuff. Full summary inside. Please read, first story. May be SJ: up to you


The Inner Self  
by: Inu Inari Kitsune  
  
Summary: After seeing Joey's grades drop drastically, and his bodily figure physically, his teacher assigns him a peer counseler... which happens to be  
Seto Kaiba. And he isn't liking it. But as the sessions progress, Seto finds out more about Joey's personal life... more than he'd like to know...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with this stupid crap? I don't own it.  
First story, be nice,okay?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I opened the faculty conference room door and froze. This could not be happening to me. NOT that dog Wheeler. Anyone but him. But there he sat, feet propped up on the table. Impossible. No WAY.  
  
"What're you starin' at, Kaiba?" he sneered, looking at me coldly.  
  
'What isn't there to stare at?' I thought to myself. Your shredded shirt? Dirty jeans? Baggy eyes? Bed-head? "Nothing you idiot pup," I scowled, looking away.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wheeler cock an eyebrow. "So you my counseler, right?"  
  
"Guess so," I snapped back. I could tell right away this wasn't going to work out, "Where is Mr.Takashi?"  
  
Joey snorted, "He had some stupid emergency. I'm guessin' he had to run down to da store to get some more of dat garlic to keep vampires away."; Though it was true our teacher reeked of garlic, I could tell he was lying. I raised my eyebrows. "Gawd, I don't know where he went. I ain't his damn motha."  
  
I sighed as I took as seat, as far away from Wheeler as I could. I kept thinking that all of this was just a nightmare, and I was just going to wake up. but a part of me really knew that this wasn't a dream, but reality. Joey pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the table.  
  
"You wanna start, or should I?" he asked, swinging his feet off of the table.  
  
"You can start," I scowled, trying to keep my composure. That was pretty hard to do, ecspecially when you were peer counseling your worst enemy.  
  
I could remember him being a gang hanger, and not to mention a druggie. But when he met that Yugi kid, he seemed to come clean a little, but he still had that tough ass attitude. And he still was an idiot.  
  
"Muh name's Joseph Wheeler, but everybody calls me Joey," he said, sticking out a hand, "Nice ta meet ya um... what's ya name?"  
  
I slapped his hand away. "Let me get this through to your thick skull. I'm here because I signed up for my own reputation, and Takashi said I was the only one available anyways. What I'm NOT here for is to put up with your idiotic sarcasm and to become friends."  
  
Joey glared daggers. "Like I wanna become yo friend? Plus, I aint' here because I chose to also. Takashi forced me to go through with this 'peer counseling.'" The last two words he sneered.  
  
Peer counseling? Peer counseling?! That dope needed more than just "peer counseling." He needed a damn lock-up facility. "Why did Takashi send you here anyways?"  
  
"I dunno," he said, looking away. By the look on his face, I knew he was hiding something. "I know we ain't ever gonna become friends but..."; He stuck out his hand again,"how 'bout just for truce?"  
  
I hesitated before reaching for his hand. I was about to grip it, when I noticed the scars on his wrists.  
  
"NOW what are you starin' at?"  
  
"Those scars. Where did you get them?"  
  
He scowled and jerked his hand away. "I tripped and fell on da way ta school. What's it to ya? Ain't none of yo business."  
  
"It is my job, Wheeler. Now quit being a bastard."  
  
"I'M NOT BEING NO DAMN BASTARD! And you ain't my momma, and you sure as hell don't have a job! We're just two teens forced togetha' by a stupid teacher!" he scowled.  
  
He stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. He seethed, not bothering to pick it up. He stared down at me coldly.  
  
"Wheeler..."  
  
"Screw it Kaiba! You can just go 'n tell garlic breath that I quit. I QUIT!!"  
  
And with that, I watched him storm out of the door as the last bell rang.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
I clenched my fists together as I marched out of the building, kicking imaginary pebbles as I walked. If that Kaiba thought he could... no. No. He didn't decide on his own. He would never do that. The stupid prit Takashi forced us to do it.  
  
I sighed as my nerves calmed a little. Why couldn't of Takashi put me with someone else? Or even better, no one? It was none of his or anyone else's business what went on with my life. Whoever thought of this peer counseling shit must have been stupider than me.  
  
I shook my head as I headed down the long way to my apartment. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really looking forward to going home to face my fate. I'll have to face him sooner or later. Gawd, being with Kaiba seemed WAY better than going home. Home. Those word echoed trough my mind.  
  
As I was pondering through my thoughts, I barely noticed that I had already walked the full mile and a half to the complex. My stomach knotted up as I looked up to my apartment's window. I traced my scars as I looked up dreadfully. Why couldn't I have finished it last night. No more pain, no more fear, no... no more father figure.  
  
I sucked in my breath as I walked in and pressed the elevator doors. I walked in when they opened and pressed my floor number. I could start to smell liquor as the lift raised up, eventually stopping on my floor. The elevator doors swung open. I gagged. I could taste the wretched smell of alcohol on my tounge. I hesitated and opened the door.  
  
"Boy! Where the hell you been?" the voice slurred from behind the door. I ducked as he threw another one of his bottles at me.  
  
"I've been at school," I said dryly.  
  
My father snorted. "School? Feh! Look how good I ended up! Look at yo daddy now!"  
  
Yeah, I thought, look at you now. Sittin' on da couch all day long wasting our savings on drugs. I sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go and do Daddy a favor and go to the gas station and buy me some mo weed?"  
  
"I'M UNDERAGED! I CAN'T GO IN NO STORE AND GET YOU CIGARETTES!! GET OFF YO LAZY ASS AND GET THEM YOURSELF!" I soon as I said those words, I regretted them terribly. My father, half-naked and smelling of beer stood up and wobbled over to me. He stared daggers with his glazed eyes.  
  
"How dare you INSULT ME!" he cried.  
  
He raise his right hand and slapped me across my face with the back of his hand. As I raised my hands to my face, he took advantage of me and sent his fist into my stomach. I gagged as I felt bile and blood rise to my throat. I sank to my knees, clutching my stomach.  
  
"That'll teach you not ta bad-mouth me, you filthly bitch. I'll be back," he said as he headed out of the door, leaving me here.  
  
I used the frame of the door to get up and steady myself. I dizzily wobbled over into the bathroom, kneeling over the toliet and vomited convulsivley. My chest and shoulders started aching before to long, as I wiped my mouth.  
  
I shivered as I lowered myself to the floor of the bathroom tile, the stench of my vomit and my father's liquor combining. I could feel bile rising again in my throat. I forced it down, taking deep breaths through my mouth as I curled into a ball. Now I wished that I could talk to somebody, anybody... even Seto Kaiba would do.  
  
Silent tears ran down my face. I slowly raised my arm and grabbed a dirty towel from the rack. I wrapped it around me, sobbing myself to sleep...  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I yawned as I let my school jacket drop to the floor, sulking to my bed. I stretched as I fell onto it, embracing its warmth. Being president of Kaiba Corp. and still going to school, a nice warm bed was the closest thing to perfect. I sighed as I closed my eyes grinning.  
  
"Hey Seto!"  
  
I half groaned, half laughed. Mokuba pounced onto my bed, crawling on top of me and squeezing me tight. I touseled is hair. Okay, I admit, having a little brother that loves you is the next best thing to a bed.  
  
"So how's it going with Joey?"  
  
I stared at him. "How did you know about that?"  
  
Mokuba giggled. "A little birdie told me."  
  
I groaned. Of course. Mokuba's best friend was the son of Takashi, and being the daddy's boy that he is, must have known.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," he said, pouting. I forced a laugh.  
  
"How do you think it is going?"  
  
"Bad, huh?"  
  
"He had... he had scars on his wrists."  
  
"He did? From what?"  
  
"He said from falling. I don't believe him though."  
  
"I don't believe him either. I mean, we're talking about Joey, aren't we? But still, do you really think he would try and kill himself?"  
  
"I don't know, Mokuba. I just don't know."  
  
I sighed as I turned to my side. He always seemed perfectly happy. What would have driven that dog so far?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
End Prologue  
  
I.I.K:What do you think? Should I continue? Yaoi? Up to you! Read and review! Owari for now! ^_______________^  
  
Kaiba: You better not make it yaoi....  
  
I.I.K: ..................... XD  
  
Kaiba: D'oh! I shouldn't have said that...  
  
Homer: Hey! D'oh is my word!!  
  
Bart: Give it up man!  
  
I.I.K: OOOH! BART!! * glomps Bart* You may be way to young for me, but you are SOO funny and SOO devilish! *sighs* If only my guy was like that...  
  
Kaiba: you don't have a guy.  
  
I.I.K: Really?  
  
Kaiba: D'OH!! Spoke at the wrong time again! DAMMIT!!! 


End file.
